Your Awful, I Love You
by shar2
Summary: The First Chapter Is Kinda Short But Please REAd ANd REview. Just A Fic About House And Wilson s Relationship


_I Know its Short But i Promise To make The next Chapter longer Just Please Read And Review!!!!!_

_Your Awful_

_ I Love You!!!_

_Peace ANd love!!!_

* * *

House sat on his rolling chair plucking his guitar. " Wheres that damn jew?" House thought to himself and look at his clock "i told him 11:00 not 11:30!" he huffed and leaned back into his chair and continued to pluck his guitar. Just then, Wilson walked and

went straight t the coffee machine. House didn't speak, he just stared at Wilson for a minute, pondering what he was about to do. Wilson noticing he was being watched "Greg? What do you want?" house picked up his cane and walked out his office signaling

for Wilson to follow "We're going on a road trip, girls, sex, and volleyball" By this time house was already in his rent a car. "What!" Wilson said, opening the door on the drivers side. "Road trip? Where? Why?"Wilson asked and jumped on to the seat and started

to look the keys and realized he forgot his coffee "....." Wilson sighed "right here Jew" House said shoving his cane in front of Wilson with the keys dangling from it. Wilson hesitantly snatched the keys from House. "Where are we going?" Wilson asked "Miami,

Florida"

TIME SKIP

"Room for two" House said slamming his cane against the hotel desk. "This is a rather-"Wilson said before he was cut off by the clerk "um.. I'm sorry theirs no more 2 bedrooms left. Theirs a Jew convention in town today" the clerk said apologetic "Dammit Wilson will you tell all your cousins to go home" "Well we can give you a 1 bedroom for free" House snatched the keys from the clerk and walked away, Wilson following with the bags. The clerk raised an eyebrow before she went back to work.

"Room 201... its on the second floor Wilson said pressing the button for the elevator. Wilson and house made it to the room and walked inside "not bad" Wilson said "Eh you should have seen the snazzy joint I took my bitches last week took em all to the Taj Mahal and had a sexcapade" House lied. Wilson sighed in response. Just then it started to pour down rain outside. Greg switched on the t.v "tropical storm ashlee is now in the Miami area, we advise you all to stay indoors and away from beaches"

He turned down the t.v and both of them flopped down on the couch. 'so now what" Wilson asked

"I found some booze" House said looking in the fridge. "House, that's Champaign plus we have to pay for it" Wilson said "not anymore everything is free James Courtesy of the teenage whore downstairs" House poured two glasses of Champaign for Wilson and himself and sat back down on the couch

"cheers" House said and they both gulped down all the alcohol in the glass."More champaign" House asked pouring himself another glass "Now lets see what's on the no kids allowed channel" House said with a smirk and started to pour Wilson a glass "Hungry?"

Wilson asked and got up to look in the fridge to see if their was anything in there. "Yeah" House said and rested his leg on the table between the couch and the t.v. "Looks like I'll have to go out what do you want wilson asked ".....piiiff" House simply said

watching whatever came up on the adult channel. 15 min later Wilson returned soaked and wet with a large pizza box in his hand. He put it on the table go two plates and fixed his and House's dinner. "What the hell is this" House asked staring at the pizza.

"It's a margarita pizza the clerk downstairs recommend it....and what the hell are you watching" Wilson asked "A new movie its called White house" said House "Since when is porn a movie" House didn't reply just stuffed his mouth with pizza. "hey this is good"

House said mouth filled. "Oh my House gave a compliment theirs a first time for everything i guess" said Wilson. A few hours later Wilson was getting tired and fell asleep on house. He thought about waking him up but decided not to. He would never tell Wilson

about his feelings, it would make him feel too vulnerable.

All he thought about was what if. What if he did tell him? What if he told him Right now? Looking at him sleeping silently against his shoulder he couldn't help but admit how cute he was. He stopped his

thought "shit house your losing it" he tried to snap out of it but they always continued back to the jew sleeping silently beside him. He remembered the first day they met that convention was the best decision of his life. Then again maybe it was the worst if I

wasn't for Wilson he would be somewhere in California with a wife and kids instead of stuck in a hotel rooms with his best friend going through all this emotional turmoil, But for better or worse he liked it this way, because whatever happened he knew he had

found love. He glanced at his watch it was 4:00, he got out a blanket from the drawer and threw it over Wilson and went to bed "Goodnight James"


End file.
